Taken and Fallen
by The Unknown Monster
Summary: Sometimes we make sacrifices that rewards us with more pain and sorrow. Sometimes we seem to be falling into a pitch black pit with no way out until we see the tiniest spark of hope emerging to rescue us before its too late. But sometimes that hope is gone before we know it. (Movieverse 2016, one shot, Rated M, Female Red, warning: rape scenes)


**Before you start reading, I talked to Sammy Heroes to ask permission to use gender bent Red and a plot twist to her Middlemist Red story. She told me that gender bent Red is not exactly an OC, so she said I could, she also said yes for the little plot twist just in case you see any similarities with her story. Also, this is a rape story, so if it triggers something don't read. AND this is a Rated M story, for some reason, that rating is there, so don't go saying 'Kids read this or something'. I'll say that's _bullshit_. I'm sick of getting those kind of reviews. The rating is there and I'm not responsible for who reads it or not. If you're a kid, that's your damn decision to read this. And I apologize if that sounded a little mean, but it's true. And again, if this story triggers something, please stop reading it, ok?**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

Taken and Fallen:

" _You can stay here, or the eggs get eaten."_

 _Red sweated in anxiety._

 _"_ _Tick tock, Red. I don't see your friends coming and you got to make a decision now." Leonard asked in a teasing tone. "You for the eggs."_

 _Red gulped. She had made her choice. "Fine. Me for the eggs."_

 _Leonard smiled. "Eggcellent."_

She didn't how long she had been in that bedroom but she knew that it was already nighttime. She wasn't losing any hope though. ' _They will come back for me. Maybe they are just devising a plan to break me out of here. That's all.'_ She thought to herself. She looked around the bedroom and it was bigger than her entire house at the beach. What did Leonard wanted with her anyway?

She heard the door being unlocked and Leonard stepped into the room. Guards closed the door behind him. He walked towards her and she stood up, glaring at him. "Well, you got me. What do you want?" She snapped.

"Oh, don't be like that. You're my guest of honor! And trust me when I say that you'll be staying here a long time." He stepped closer to her. Red looked up, not intimidated one bit. "Besides, I must say that your body is rather… desirable." He breathed.

A shiver went down through her spine. There was something not quite right about his voice. She frowned and spitted right into his face. Leonard simply took a napkin and cleaned himself. "That was expected." He threw the napkin away.

He punched her right in the face. She fell on four and gasped. Her cheek stung and she winced. She hadn't thought that Leonard could hit her. She groaned. It's not like anyone hadn't punched her in the past. Suddenly, she felt Leonard's weight on her back. He wrapped his arms around her chest and started to kiss her neck. Red struggled to free herself, but the pig was too heavy for her.

"Don't even think about it, Sweetie Bird." He bit her on the neck. Red winced.

Then, he started to touch her chest. She wasn't a mammal, so she didn't have any breasts, but the chest area was a really sensible part on female birds. She kept on struggling to break free, but he wouldn't let her. "You sold yourself for those eggs, Sweetie Bird. You belong to me now, I do what I want with you."

 _'_ _They will come back for me…'_ Red kept thinking.

"They won't come back for you." He said as if he had read her thoughts. "They never bothered with you anyway. I saw that when I was at the island."

She felt something poking her butt and she gasped. Leonard smirked. "Like what you felt?"

Red struggled to break free again, but Leonard pinned her down. She couldn't move away. "Because I like what I felt and it feels wonderful." He said.

"You're disgusting."

"Yeah, I know." Leonard said as he reached down and caressed her tail feathers. "I think you use too much conditioner, darling." He laughed and touched her butt hole. Red gasped in surprise, Leonard smirked.

Without any warning, he shoved himself inside of her. Red screamed in pain as Leonard pulled away and entered her again with force. "You're a virgin?"

Red nodded as she tried to cope with the pain.

"I thought so. But let's save that one for another occasion." He started to pick up the pace. He went faster, harder every time and moaned. Red screamed as her hole was being mutilated in a savage way.

Outside, the guards looked at each other helplessly. They were just following orders to stay there.

Back to Red, she tried to punch him or elbow him, but she couldn't even reach him. Leonard slammed back into her with higher speed. "I'm going to release myself and I want you to take it all. Understand?"

Red just growled and never stopped trying to break free. Leonard laughed at her poor attempts. He exploded inside of her, then he raised her hips so her body could take it all. His seed spread through her ass. Red had stopped struggling, knowing it was too late and she was tired, and everything hurt. Leonard slowly pulled out and sighed in relief and pleasure. "I think you and I will have lots of fun together, Sweetie Bird."

She hated the nickname. She turned around to glare at him. He just smiled. "Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." He said as he let go of her legs.

Red tried to stand up, but her legs felt like jelly and she fell. Leonard sighed and picked her up with ease. He gently placed her on the bed as the female gasped in pain. "I'm sorry, Sweetie Bird."

"Don't call me like that."

"You should get used to it." And then he left.

She winced and tried to fight the urge to cry. She just hoped this was a one-time thing.

Turned out it didn't. A few days later, at night he appeared again in her room. She was sleeping on the bed, dreaming about going back home. She hadn't lost any hope yet. Suddenly she was shaken awake by the pig. Startled, she tried to kick him but he jumped over her and pinned her with his body again, this time crushing her bones. "Listen, Sweetie Bird, I hate to break it to you, but you are mine now and I'll do as I please with you." He kissed her. His hands started to wander throughout her body until they reached her love hole. Leonard smirked and shoved himself again into her.

Red screamed. The pain was intolerable. Never in her life had she endured such pain. Her eyes watered but she kept fighting to break free. She could feel her blood running down her leg; her innocence officially taken away. And the disgusting pig took pleasure on her suffering. She never wanted him to be her first. She wanted someone who would respect her, love her, and be gentle with her even in the simplest way. Someone who knew his way with words; words that he will whisper in her hear as they made love. Like certain black feathered friend, but she knew he didn't return the feelings. She just wished.

 _'_ _They will come back. They are just thinking how to help me. That's all.'_ Red thought. ' _…are they?'_

She had to take the same torture for the rest of the week and every time, she tried to break free. Every time she kept hoping that someone will rescue her. On the fifth day in the castle, while fighting off Leonard again, he slapped her face. It stung, it really did. Before she knew it, he was punching her. She got a fist to the eye, another into her ribs, one on the cheek.

"That's the punishment you'll get if you keep trying to escape, Sweetie Bird."

Red silently cried in pain. Leonard sighed and gently dried off her tears. "There, there… The pain will go away in a few moments."

The next day, she was finally allowed a day to rest. Her body hurt and she was dirty, not showering for days left a not so kind smell. She _felt_ dirty, but hope was not entirely gone. She took a long shower, the water running down her feathers was the most incredible sensation she ever felt. She scrubbed every part her, mostly her _parts_. She tried not to cry. She wouldn't, couldn't. She was strong and crying was for the weak.

Food was brought to her by the king's personal servant Ross the pig. The little pig awkwardly smiled to her, but that smile was replaced by shock when he saw her beaten face. "Um… Miss Red, here I have your lunch." He placed the tray on the bed. He looked back at her. "I also have some ointment for those bruises." He took out a flask and then took out another flask with pills inside.

"What are those?"

"Abortion pills." Ross mumbled. Red started at him. "I mean, not that it would happen, since you two are different species, but just in case." He handed her both flask and left the room immediately. Red looked down at the flasks and sighed. There was still hope someone will come for her. She placed the pills on the table and left them there.

The next night, the same thing happened again. Leonard came into the room and pinned her down. Red tried to fight him again, but that earned her a good black eye. She felt dizzy, unaware of her surroundings for a moment. Leonard took that opportunity to kiss her hungrily. "Stop fighting, Sweetie Bird. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

Red groaned. But she still tried to kick him away. Leonard rolled his eyes and entered her. He was not in the mood for slow sex. He slammed into her and moaned. Red still tried to punch him, but he was pinning her hands up her head. Their love making lasted all night.

She woke up alone and her body hurt more than the other times. She winced and tried to sit up. She looked outside the window and everything seemed normal. There were no birds trying to break into the pig kingdom and it was raining. The doors opened and in came Leonard. "Hello, Sweetie Bird."

She growled. Leonard just smiled. "Today is raining and when that happens, pigs get a free day, including me. Now, let's get started, shall we?"

No, not again. Red instantly backed away. Leonard laughed. "What? Afraid of me? Come on!" He grabbed her arm and threw her back into the bed. He climbed on top of her. Red tried to free herself, but again, she couldn't, her strength was fading away. Leonard shoved a finger into her love hole and Red gasped.

"Come for me, now will you?" He said.

Red shook her head. Leonard then, took out his finger and shoved his dick into her. Red gasped. She looked towards the window. Then she realized, they weren't coming back for her. They left her to root with the pigs while they went back home and cheered. They never needed her. No one, not even her friends will come back for her. She was tired and her body looked like an overused punching bag. Both her eyes were black, her bones hurt, bruises showed in almost every part of her body, she was starting to feel the beginnings of malnutrition and dehydration. Whatever beauty she had was gone.

She gave up.

He finally broke her.

She stopped fighting the pig and let herself be taken, to be marked. She turned her head away in defeat. Two weeks she waited for someone to rescue her. There was no hope. That was just a dream. She felt him cum inside her; she didn't care. Not anymore. He was right. She belonged to him now. Is this where her life took her? Yes, it was.

Leonard moaned into her neck and pulled away. He looked down at the beaten female with an arched eyebrow and amusement written on his face. "Well, have you finally accepted that you are mine?"

Red didn't look at him, but slowly nodded. Leonard smiled. "So you'll do everything as I say?"

Red hesitantly nodded as silent tears escaped her eyes. That was not her, she didn't answer to no one. But here she was, at the mercy of a disgusting pig.

"Good. Get on your feet."

With a pained moan, Red stood up and faced him. Her body trembled in pain.

"Turn around and place your hands at the edge of the bed."

Red did as told and felt her butt face the pig. Leonard separated her legs and then slowly pushed himself inside her. He went slow and gentle. Red stared down at her hands. She once read a book called Les Miserables in which one of the characters, Fontine, was forced to the life of a prostitute to feed her child. Red sold herself for the eggs; someone else's eggs. They both suffered. Fontine died. And so did Red. She died inside.

The next day, she found herself throwing up in the toilet. She went up to the cabinet and took out a pregnancy test. The results were positive. She sighed and took out the abortion pills Ross gave her. Her body shook in fear. She didn't believe in abortion, but she wasn't about to give birth to an egg with who knows what inside it. She wasn't about to let Leonard take it and… she wasn't about to put her and what egg she had inside through that. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "But trust me, I shouldn't let you live if this is the hell that you'll live in… or worse… if you actually get eaten, I wouldn't be able to live with myself…" she opened the flask. "I'm sorry…" She dry swallowed the pill. Once she felt it go down her throat, she started to cry. This was not the way she wanted a life to end before it even started. She closed the flask and hid it away. She had a nasty feeling that she will need it in the future.

After two weeks inside the castle, she was called into the throne room and she stood in front of the throne, where Leonard was sitting. She kneeled and looked down at the floor. "Leave us alone." He commanded to the guards and other staff. Once the room was deserted and locked, Leonard looked down at the red bird. "Stand." He commanded. Red did as told. "Sit on my lap while facing me." Red sat on his lap and placed her legs on both sides to keep balance. "I want you to make love to me right now." Red stared, but sighed and nodded. This was going to be a long day. She positioned herself and let his member inside her as she slowly rocked her hips up and down. She started to make love to him. He moaned in pleasure, Red moaned in pain.

Two weeks she had been stuck there. Leonard had a thrown a fit last night on some kingdom related business and guess who took the beating for it? That's right. Her. She laid on the bed, unable to move her body. She was numb. It was just too much. She wanted to die. The door opened and a little pig stepped in: Ross. Ross walked up to her. "Miss Red?"

She looked at him but didn't answer.

"I got you some ointment for your bruises." Ross extended the flask to her, but she didn't took it. Ross sighed. "I'll help you apply it to them, miss." He sat down at the edge of the bed and started to gently apply the ointment to her bruises. She didn't stop him, she didn't care if they healed or not.

"Why did you brought me those abortion pills…?" She asked quietly without moving a muscle to look at him.

Ross sighed. "I thought you might need them…" He looked up at her. "Did you needed them?"

Red hesitantly nodded. Ross looked away. "Good… Leonard doesn't deserve any heirs anyway…" He applied some cream on her face. "You don't deserve any of this…"

Red finally eyed him. "Then why don't you help me…?"

Ross stared. "I can't… I… might get… executed. I'm sorry, miss Red. I really want to, but I can't… I'm sorry…" Once Ross finished, he left and Red was alone again.

At night, she felt someone poking her. She opened one eye to find Leonard staring at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and laid on her back. Leonard greedily hovered on top of her and quickly started to make love to her. Red was tired, too tired for this. So she just went back to sleep, right when Leonard started doing things to her.

She was hungry. Thirsty. Ross came quietly at night and brought her some bread, water and an apple, he excused himself for not bringing her more.

At two weeks and a half, she found herself standing in front of Leonard in his room. He was leaning back in his large bed while inspecting her body. "What to do…" He smirked. "To the wall." Red obeyed and leaned her back against the wall. Leonard walked up to her, grabbed her legs and raised them while pinning her body against the wall. He shoved himself inside her and rocketed his hips. She silently cried.

Two weeks and a half had passed by and by now, Red had given up any chance of escaping. Ross couldn't help her or he would run the chance of getting executed. She couldn't put him up to that, he had been the only one who had been good to her in this horrifying place. Chuck had been right. This was the house of horrors. This thoughts consumed her mind as she danced approached Leonard on the pool. The water gave her some gentle sensations before what happened next. Leonard grabbed her by her back and kissed her fiercely. His other hand touched her body in ways that, unfortunately, she was growing accustomed to. He pinned her against the edge of the pool and turned her around. He slowly entered her from behind.

Was she really destined to suffer like this? Yes, she was… The small waves of water crashed against her body. It would be nice to just go to sleep and never wake up.

Three weeks. They were filled with torture, sleepless nights, love making and bruises. Red was more than ready to call it quits. She wanted it all to end. How easily could a life change in just three weeks? But she didn't even had the strength to grab something sharp and end it. She was pretty sure there were a few bones broken around somewhere, but she was so numb she didn't even felt the pain anymore. Leonard had left her that morning after one of their sessions and she stayed in the compromising position ever since. She wasn't strong enough to move. She could only manage to move her leg and cover whatever dignity she had left.

Suddenly, she heard them. The battles cries she had heard her friends do when they were visiting Mighty Eagle. She heard the door burst open, but she couldn't look up. Her eyelids were too heavy. She heard a familiar gasp. Chuck. "Red?" That was Bomb.

She finally manage to open her eyes just a little to see the familiar gentle faces of Chuck and Bomb. "Am I…" Her voice was raspy from all the screaming. "Am I finally dead…?"

"Red, don't talk like that." Chuck said. "We're getting you out of here."

Bomb placed a hand on her forehead. "Gosh, Chuck, she has a fever. A really bad one." Bomb gently took her back in one hand and then her legs with the other and carried her bridal style. "We got to get out of here."

Chuck nodded and started to run in front of them, knocking out any pigs that stood in their way. Red looked at Chuck's blurring figure and then at Bomb's face. She black out before she knew what was going on. For all she knew, it was all a dream.

The next time she woke up, she smelled the sea. She slowly tried to open her eyes and saw familiar figures surrounding her. Someone was holding her and she could make a black feathered form, the one that was holding her. The first ones she could make out were those of Bomb and Chuck. Then, she saw Matilda placing a cloth with cold water on her forehead. Behind her was Terrence holding a first aid kit and searching through it. And towering above them all was Mighty Eagle. She gasped a bit, letting them all know that she was awake.

"Red…" Matilda said. She had been crying, her eyes were red and teary. "Terrence pass me a painkiller."

Mighty Eagle looked down at her with worry and Chuck and Bomb looked like they were guarding her, protecting her from anyone who wanted to do her harm. Bomb touched her forehead. "Her fever is coming down, Matilda."

Red looked back at his gentle blue eyes. "What…"

"Don't talk, Red. It will only make the pain worse." Mighty Eagle said.

But Red had always been stubborn. "Where's Leonard?" She asked with fear.

Terrence looked at her and then made a sign of his fist colliding with his hand.

"What he tries to say is that he's gone, Red." Chuck said. "He can't hurt you anymore." A few of his feathers were red and Chuck's feathers were never red. Red looked at Bomb, some of his feathers were red too. And Terrence's were a darker shade. That didn't seem right… maybe it was just her mind…

Suddenly, Red started crying. "I thought… I thought you weren't' coming back for me…" Her voice cracked. "I thought… I thought that you guys had abandoned me… you did…"

"Red, don't talk like that." Matilda said as she changed the cloths for newer ones.

"Why didn't you guys came back before…?" She whispered. "If… only… sooner…"

They all looked at each other. "It's a long story, Red. We'll tell you when you are in better conditions." Bomb said.

"Where are we?" She asked, her eyes were already feeling heavy again.

"On a boat back to Bird Island." Mighty Eagle said. "Come on, go back to sleep."

She didn't need to be told twice. Once she closed her eyes, she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The doctor sighed as he held up a writing board and looked at the group of friends. Judge Peckinpah was the only one aside from them allowed to see her. "She's in a really bad state."

"No shit." Chuck said.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Not just outside, but internally as well. And I'm sure she has some psychological damage. Possibly a depression. We had to bandage her pretty good. Her bruises aren't from an accident. She was being beaten up." He said and looked up to see the shocked faces. He continued. He seriously hated this part of the job. "Many of this are recent and many more caused her internal bleeding. Her face is in a really bad shape, but like the bruises in her body, it will heal. We had to cast her left hand, she had a few broken bones in there. She's also in a lot of pain. What really bothers me is the severe case of genitalia…"

They gasped and the doctor sighed.

"You mean…" Matilda started as tears rolled down her cheeks. "That she was… raped?"

The doctor nodded and Matilda started to sob. They had a suspicion, but they had hoped that was not true. It turned out it did. Bomb gasped and looked like he was on the verge to cry as well. The doctor continued. "We had to stitch her. She had an infection that we managed to take away. She can barely move a muscle and, to be honest, I'm sure she's numb for the moment. And also, she wasn't being properly fed. She has malnutrition and dehydration." He closed his writing board and looked at them. "We also found evidence in her blood that she had been taking abortion pills."

The groups gave a collective gasp. "You mean…" Bomb started. "…she was pregnant."

The doctor nodded. "She had been taking them for the past two weeks if our results are correct. She will need all the help she can get. Because physically? She'll heal. Emotionally? That's up to her and she'll need help." He looked at his watch. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The friends just sat there mourning for what happened to Red. Terrence whimpered as Matilda tried to calm him down. Peckinpah looked down. "This is all my fault."

"Of course not." Chuck said. He was just trying to be polite, but he clearly agreed with Peckinpah.

Peckinpah shook his head. "If I hadn't forbidden you to go get her before, maybe this wouldn't have happened to her! I said that it was her choice and her consequences! Oh… what have I done! If you hadn't disobeyed me yesterday, she might have even been dead for sure!" He shook his head again in shame. "And this is how I repay her sacrifice…" He sat down. If she ever forgave him, he'll make sure she was treated well and respected. Even if she doesn't forgive him, it was the least he could do for her.

They stated silent because it was all true. Bomb sat down and whimpered. "Why her?" He asked.

Chuck sat down beside him and tried to comfort him. "I don't know, Bomb. I don't know… but she will be fine. Red is strong and she kicks everyone's butt." He smiled, although, he didn't quite believe his own words.

The doctor came back a few minutes later and directed them to Red's room. "She's awake and try not to overwhelm her. She's currently trying to process everything." They nodded and the doctor left, leaving them inside the room.

Red laid half-awake on the bed with bandages over her bruises and a breathing mask. Her face was so bruised, it looked like her feather colors were actually dark purple. She carefully eyed them and sighed. She closed her eyes. This had to be a dream. But it wasn't. "Am I at the hospital?" Her voice was weak and raspy.

Matilda was the first to get close to her and held her hand. "Yes, girl. You're safe. You're home."

Red gave a pained sigh. "No more pigs?"

"No more pigs."

Chuck and Bomb approached her next. "Red! I'm glad you're back! You still owe me a poker match, you know."

"Yeah, and the water skating match." Bomb said.

Red gave a weak smile. It was the first smile since she first left the island. "Yeah…" She said. Terrence grunted at her. "Hey, big guy…"

Judge Peckinpah sighed. "Miss Red?"

Red eyed him.

"I just wanted to apologize. I… I never imagined this would happen…" He looked down. "It was my fault you weren't rescued before. Please forgive me."

Red closed. "I don't know… I… I…"

"Judge?" Bomb said. "I think she needs some time."

"Yes, yes, of course. But I…"

Red grunted a little and tried to move her position, but she couldn't. She was weak. "It… I… it shouldn't…" She started to sob.

"Miss Red?"

"Get out…" She whispered without looking at him.

"…Red?" Judge asked again.

"GET OUT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Peckinpah yelped and ran away. Red fell back into the bed and starting sobbing. "Why me!? I shouldn't have saved those damned eggs if I knew what was in store for me!"

"Red! Please clam down!" Chuck said.

"No! This shouldn't have happened to me! Everything always happens to me! Can't I get just a little bit of peace for once!? No! I can't! You don't know what it was like!" She wrapped herself in the hospital sheets as she trembled at the horrifying memories. "His hands were everywhere…" She sobbed again as she hugged her knees.

Matilda, being the other female of the group, tied to calm her down. "Red, Leonard's not coming back. Ever. And we're sorry this happened. We tried to go back to you, but we we're lacking a boat that didn't sink like the last one and we are so…" Matilda started to sob herself. "…so sorry we couldn't reach you on time…" Matilda hugged her. It had been so long since Red had received any kind of affection. Terrence joined the hug and so did Chuck. And Bomb.

At night, they stayed in her room to keep her company. Terrence slept on the floor since the couch wasn't big enough for him. Matilda slept on top of him. Chuck slept on the couch and Bomb slept on the other side of the couch. Red gasped when she woke up suddenly. Bomb opened his eyes at the sound and quickly went to the chair next to her bed.

"Relax, Red. It was just a dream, you're back home." He said as he brushed away her head feathers from her face.

Red quietly sobbed. "It felt so real…"

"But it's not. That's in the past and you're safe now. Come on, girl. Stop crying. It's over now." Bomb assured her. "You know," he started. "The eggs you saved already hatched."

Red sniffed. "Really?"

"Yeah, and there are this triplets we call the Blues and trust me, those are some troublemakers."

Red weakly smiled. "When did they hatched?"

"About a week ago."

Red nodded and looked down. She said nothing else. Bomb looked at her with sad eyes. Should he…? No, he shouldn't. This was not the time nor place. But he felt that if he didn't tell her now, she will truly slip away. "Red? I…ugh… I got to tell you something."

Red looked at him with tired eyes.

"While you were away, I… um… I kind of realized I had…"

"Had what?"

"I realized I had… feelings, for… you."

Red stared. Did he just…?

"I mean, I just felt the need to tell you, but if you don't really feel the same. That's ok. Man, I just blew up our friendship, did I?" Bomb looked away. "I blew up everything."

Red, on the other hand, stared. "You really have feelings for me?"

Bomb nodded without looking at her.

Red looked down. "Why would you have feelings for someone like me? And mostly now… I'm just a broken bird…"

"No, Red. I think you are the bravest bird I know. Also the prettiest. And angriest. But I really like you because you're you and no one else."

Red stared down. "I kind of have feelings for you aa well…" She whispered.

Bomb stared in shock. "Really?" His voice sounded hopeful.

Red slowly sat up in a more comfortable position. She carefully took off the breathing mask. Now Bomb could see her face. It wasn't the same face he last saw. This one was bruised, broken. The other was angry, full of rage and passion. But the eyes were still the same. "I wasn't too keen on it, but I couldn't help myself. You're a really nice guy with charm…" She gave him a weak smile. "But I'm not ready for a relationship yet. I'm still… processing some things…" She looked away.

"Oh, sure… I don't mind waiting." Bomb smiled.

Red smiled back. "Thank you…"

They both heard a groan and they looked up to see Chuck yawned. He stared at them with sleepy eyes. "About damn time…" He fell back to sleep.

 **I won't say I hope you liked it because, let's be honest, this was super dark. I mean, I hope you enjoyed, but when you hit that button below to review, please, just don't flame me because its an M rated story. Like I said before, bullshit. Either way, those who truly liked it, review!**


End file.
